Tinker 'Belle' Returns to Neverland
by chuckiboo
Summary: The sequel to 'TinkerBell Grows Up'. Now known as Belle, she and her man Mike head to Pixie Hollow for winter vacation, that turns into the greatest, and most dangerous, adventure of their lives. And their love for each other is eternally sealed by the action of one. Enjoy. More to come.


(TINKER)BELLE RETURNS TO NEVERLAND

PART I

by chuckiboo

_TinkerBell and all related characters ©Disney._

It never ceases to amaze Belle; since her unexpected transformation from fairy to magical human, discovering her new powers, and becoming a beautiful teenager packing 230 pounds of sculpted, powerful, bulging female muscle on a 5' 8" frame, she has been widely accepted as the girl who took down the toughest guy in school. Yet, it came at a price. Jerome Sands held her loving boyfriend Mike hostage unless he broke up with him, to be with the jock. Adamently refusing because of love, Mike's face was slightly disfigured, and left him permanently blind on his left side, with no eye. That act alone brought out Belle's rageous side, that went absolutely rampant on the guy. Now with him having to wear a patch over his left side for life, she has cried more than she ever has, more than she did while in Pixie Hollow. And while she has much training to do to know what she's actually capable of magic wise, Belle has come to the knowledge of the truth, that she and Mike were destined to be together, and she as his love and protector.

As the days began to get cooler, she sensed her fairy friends at work, preparing to change the seasons once again, from summer to autumn. Watching the leaves fall to the ground, trees going bare, and the air growing cooler than normal, her thoughts revert to her five best friends: Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist and Vidia. But she couldn't forget the support staff, her buddies Terence, Clank and Bobble, and all the fairies in Tinkers' Nook, who she was part of for quite a while. It also made her think about her first autumn revelry, and how it almost didn't happen. Sitting at the window sill of her room, she now realized the amazement of nature, and her role of participation in its ebb and flow. Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her broad shoulders, and a nip at her neck. Blushing, she knew who it was by heart.

"Mike baby," she said softly in her soprano tone, "I love you so much, words can't describe how I feel."

Mike drew closer. "Belle," he started, "since you came, you've filled me with hope and inspiration. From everything I've been through, it pales in comparison to the treasure I found in you."

"I'm happy now, more than I've ever been," sighing, "but I miss my friends in Pixie Hollow."

She placed her soft hands on his slim foreamrs, sliding them down to his hands, and interlocking fingers.

"I understand, my mighty muscle girl," he replied, "I don't want to hold you back. When you wanna see 'em, you can go. You remember how to fly, right?"

"Yeah," sighing again, "but I don't want to leave you alone. After what happened to you, it's in my heart to become more protective of my treasure."

Mike couldn't help but smile at that. "Hmmm," thinking for a moment, "I have a theory, rather a hypothesis."

Letting her go, he began pacing around her room. "I wonder, since your powers manifested, are you possibly immune to extreme cold."

Belle turned around to face her love. "What're you getting at, honey?"

"I'm thinking," as an idea popped into his head, "we're not too far from the winter holidays...so...why don't we make a vacation of it?"

Belle thought about it for a moment. "It could happen...Queen Clarion did say that I could come back anytime I want to visit-"

"Take your time, Belle," he stopped, "we have a good bit of time for you to make a decision, so you don't have to rush, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, "as long as I can spend it with you Mike." She stood up, and walked to him, wrapping her 22" arms around his neck. "And it'll be our first time really alone, just us two," snuggling against him. "I wanna experience how it is to really be human."

Mike managed to get his hand high enough to place a finger on her lips. "All in good time, my mighty magical muscle girl, all in good time."

To Belle, just as her first fall revelry was one to remember, so will this first vacation with the only man she will ever love.

The next day, Belle continued to think about it lightly, then something came to mind. Heading downstairs and out the door to the high fenced backyard, she stopped in the middle, facing the house. Stretching out her muscular arms, she slightly reared her head, focusing her magical energy. Suddenly, the wind started to swirl around her, lifting her off the ground, hovering in midair. And as only a magical being can do, she channeled her thoughts through nature.

'Fairies of all talents,' she said in thought, 'I am the fairy formerly known as TinkerBell. I need your help in a matter.'

She continued for another minute, before the wind holding her slowly ceased, planting her feet back on the ground. "I know I'll hear from them soon," she said to herself as she gazed toward the sky, then went back inside the house.

A week later, while in class, she received a message in thought. She smiled, thanking her friends for fulfilling her request. Now, it was up to her.

Halloween past, going into November and arriving on Thanksgiving. Sitting at the Philips family table, all were proud at how Belle melded into the family so easily. Though there were some difficulties, they were overcome by love, faith and trust. Today, she helped prepare the holiday feast for the first time, as she, Sara and Ashley, along with Peter and Mike, performed different jobs to get it all done. She even remembered the recipe of her favorite drink, camomile tea with cream whip (in place of the milk weed), which everyone loved. Sitting down, with a full feast on the table, everyone said what they were thankful for during the year. For Belle, it was making this her new home, and meeting her love Mike. The others knew that anyway, but Ashley was the most inspirational, saying that she was thankful for Belle returning her brother's smile, as a lone tear streamed down her cheek. She finally has a female figure to look up to now, besides her mother, and someone to talk to concerning 'girl stuff'. After that little piece, the Philips family got down to eating Thankgiving dinner.

As the holidays continued, Belle proceeded with her vacation preparations, as she constantly practiced her abilities, finding something new each day. But one thing she discovered will help them in their journey immensely. School soon dismissed for the winter break, and approaching a week before Christmas, the couple's bags were packed, and picked up by a courier headed to their destination. As they prepared to leave, there was one tiny little unresolved issue.

"Uh, Belle," Mike asked, "how are we gonna get there?"

She smiled. "We're flying."

"Uh, we don't have plane tickets."

"We don't need 'em. Come with me."

Taking his hand, she guided him outside to the middle of the backyard, as Peter, Sara and Ashley came to the door to watch.

"This is what I recently discovered. Watch."

Spreading her arms, sparkles surrounded her muscular form, raising her off the ground, as her outfit was changed. In place, was a blue strapless dress, that went just halfway down her oaken thighs, blue highheel boots with laces, and surprisingly, huge transparent wings, similar to a butterfly's wings. The sparkles subsided, as she settled on the ground in her new attire. The Philips family was in absolute awe of what their longtime fairy friend has become. Belle did a 360 to show her new form, to see wide eyes, especially from her beloved.

"Whoa," Mike said in awe, "I remember you with wings, but now..."

He couldn't think of any words to say, as he shook his head in speechlessness.

"Well," she asked in honesty, "how do I look?"

"Amazing," Peter replied, "just like when I met you all those years ago."

She then walked over to Mike. "And I have something special for you."

Coincodentally, Sara handed him his coat, as he put it on. "Spread your arms, and think happy thoughts," she said, Peter knowing where this was going. As he did, Belle held out her muscular arms, and with a gesture, sparkles appeared from her hands, as she moved them all over her boyfriend. Within seconds, Mike began to float in the air. Opening his eye, he found himself floating a few feet off the ground, making him smile.

"You ready to go, baby?" she asked lovingly.

"Let's go," he called back, as her wings began fluttering strong, allowing her to take flight. Taking his hand, the two waved goodbye to their family.

"See you in two weeks!" he yelled, as they took off into the chilly Michigan evening sky.

Flying over the western section of the United States, and over the Pacific Ocean took a hour and a half, flowing with the winds Vidia set for them. Soon entering over Europe and reaching the United Kingdom, they stayed above cloud cover to avoid air traffic. All the time, each holding the other's hand in flight, as Mike flew with the use of pixie dust, and Belle with huge butterfly-like wings, shimmering in the English sun. From high in the sky, they could see the capital city of London, and all its historic venues. Heading over it and into the vast countryside, Belle glanced at her love, and saw the amazement on his face.

"Whoa," saying softly, "I always wanted to see London, but I never knew their countryside could be so beautiful!"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's been so long since I been here, only a year since I arrived in Pixie Hollow."

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"We're almost there," she replied, as they flew further over the vast green grass that filled pastures, where cows, horses and other animal grazed in peace. She gazed down, and saw it.

"We're here!" she said excitedly, "let's head down."

Taking his hand, she guided him down to a beautiful cottage in the middle of a lush meadow. Setting their feet on the ground, she reverted to her original form, the wings disappearing.

"Come on," she gestured, "I haven't been here in years." Nearing the cottage, Mike oogled in its beauty.

"Uh," he stated, "who does this place belong to?"

She smiled. "It belonged to my first human friend, Lizzy Griffiths. I'll tell you the story when we get settled in," as she pulled out some keys, and unlocked the door. To Belle, this place brought back many memories from her past. They noticed that their bags arrived before them, and sat on the floor undisturbed. Getting things squared away and having a bite to eat from the fully stocked refrigerator and pantry, they sat down on the sofa, as she started her story.

"I met Lizzy way before I met your dad, while I was here at summer fairy camp, not too far from here. You know how curious I am, and that almost became my downfall, when I was caught in the little house she made. Vidia tried to get me out, but nothing worked."

Standing up, she took Mike's hand, and guided him around the house. Going upstairs, they went to a particular room. "Lizzy brought me here, at first she didn't know she had me, until I came out. From then, we became great friends, with her belief in fairies, and me showing her the way of fairies."

Entering the room, it was just as Belle remembered it from so long ago. "It was here that our friendship blossomed, and I taught her to fly," she grinned, "see those marks up there?" pointing to the ceiling, where shoe marks were visible. Mike couldn't help but grin and giggle at the notion.

"I bet she had a hard time, eh?"

"Yeah," she giggled along, "her dad was wondering what was happening up here! It's all so funny now since then." Then her expression went blank. "But it was all put in jeapordy when her dad, Dr. Griffiths, saw me, and wanted to show me to the board at the Museum of London. Vidia took my place, and my friends and I used Lizzy to get there in time to stop him from exposing us to the rest of the world."

Mike's eye piqued. "You mean...Lizzy's dad...was...Dr. Lloyd Griffiths? The famous curator of the Museum of London?"

"Yep, that's him. And he was also a believer in fairies. In the end, everything turned out fine, and we stayed friends ever since."

She smiled. "With her vivid imagination, and vast creativity, she taught her children to believe, and I became friends with them, now in the fifth generation of the Griffiths family."

Mike gave a low whistle. "You've been around, Belle," he said, "but most of all, I'm glad you're around me now, if you wanna stay that wa-"

His sentence was cut short by a passionate kiss that rocked his senses. Backing off, her face was flushed with emotion.

"Though I have all the memories of my time in Pixie Hollow that I'll remember for my lifetime, you and I will make new memories here that will live with us."

Grinning, and using her muscular 23" arms, she swept her beloved off his feet, and bringing her face close to his, nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I'm ready, Mike, to give you my love, for us to learn the ways of love, physically..." He had known it would get this far, but not this soon, but he was mentally ready.

"Let's," as she walked from Lizzy's bedroom to the master bedroom.

Kissing while walking only infuriated her passion for her man, as she sat him on his feet, unclothed herself while he did his, then pounced him with a loving fervor he never experienced. With Belle on top and her 230 pounds of feminine muscular flesh hovering over him, she gladly welcomed him inside her, both of them losing their virginity to each other, and giving themselves to the other. For that afternoon, the two lovers made love for the first time, showing their affections physically, and becoming one.

That evening, as they rested from their 'activities', Mike sat on the couch, enjoying the sounds of nature, as Belle laid her muscle-clad frame up against him, still basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "I never knew being human could be so...sweaty, and...what's the word..."

"Euphoric?" he said softly.

"Yeah," she replied, "those feelings...do humans always feel those kind?"

"Yeah, when the mood is right, that's how we procreate."

"You mean...make babies?"

He nodded. "Don't get any ideas, we're too young, or at least, I'm too young."

"Don't worry, I'm not ready to go that far." She got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll fix us a evening snack," she called, "we'll need our energy when we fly to Pixie Hollow in the morning."

"Okay," as he got up and set the table. He couldn't wait to meet her friends.

The sun rose and shone through the silk curtains hanging over the single pane windows, right into Mike's face. He opened his right eye (the one not covered with a patch), squinted and saw something fly around outside. His first instinct was to move, but that wasn't possible, due to the fact that his girlfriend had her massive arm snuggly wrapped around his waist, and her face slightly buried into his back. He slowly moved her arm, and carefully slid from under her hold, easing himself out of the comfortable bed they were in. He sighed softly as he gazed at her beautiful sleeping face.

'Waking up to that everyday for the rest of my life, is worth all the pain I went through,' he thought as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Within fifteen minutes, he had the cottage smelling like a restaurant, as Belle finally woke up out of her dreamy sleep. Going downstairs, she saw her loving boyfriend cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," she said groggily, standing in the doorway. Mike turned his head, to see an amazing sight. Belle's 5' 8", 235 pound muscular frame was wrapped in a blue lace see-through nightie that showed off her large oaken thighs and monstrous 23" arms, as well as her batwing lats and ripped abs through the silk. Mike shook his head to clear his head and cleared his throat right behind it.

"Uh, good morning, Belle," he replied as he set the table with biscuits and bacon.

"How did you sleep last night?"

The answer was obvious. "Very good, I might say," she said smiling, sitting down. "Let's hurry, so we can get there," as she started eating, Mike sitting down as well.

"Okay, we'll get there," as they ate, then taking a shower, getting dressed and leaving out. As she transformed, it still amazed him how she's become so powerful in such a short time. Reciting a spell that came to her while sleeping, sparkles surrounded his body, as he became airborne. Fluttering her wings and lifting off the ground, Belle slowly took off, with Mike following behind, heading west, toward the secret place known as Pixie Hollow. It will be a reunion to remember.


End file.
